A Tribute to Sirius Black
by RaRa
Summary: This is a tribute and a goodbye to one of our dear friends:( DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN"T FINSHED OOFTP!


Sirius Black Tribute  
  
A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and if I did Sirius Black would be a freeman not a dead man!  
  
Sirius, you maybe didn't know this but all around the world people loved you.  
  
We didn't care if you were wanted by the Ministry of Magic for a case of murder. We all  
  
Knew that is was false. We knew it was your old friend Wormtail who did it. We all  
  
Loved you funny jokes and prankes on everything and everyone!We loved how you  
  
Joked on how the ladies loved you so much and that you were the sexiest guy Hogwarts  
  
Had ever seen. These are just some memories, there are a whole lot more I will right  
  
Almost all of the ones I remember. So with all the memories when I am finished you will  
  
Not be forgotten. Here are some more things we remember most about you!  
  
Dear Sirius, was a funny man! He did such funny things! He joined a group called  
  
The Mauraders! In this group he was with his friends James,Remus and Peter. None of  
  
Them knew that one of them would be a traitor and go to the dark side when they were  
  
Young.They had such fun days together while still in good ol' Hogwarts! They made the  
  
Teachers mad! Most of them would still remember the biggest pranksters of all of  
  
Hogwarts! They turned things different colors use even the muggle tricks. Their favourite  
  
Buddy was Severus Snape he still hasn't forgot them! One person who appreciated their  
  
Funny jokes and pranks a bit was their good ol' Professor Dumbledore! Dumbledore still  
  
Teaches as the headmaster. He tells Harry things about his parents and his past and about  
  
Things and why they happened. I just hope he nevers leaves or the spirits of James,Lily  
  
And Sirius might just not be as full as they were.He was best man at his best friend's  
  
Wedding! He looked so handsome the ladies just couldn't get their hands off him!  
  
Harry has the pictures of his good looking godfather! Then his dear friend's James and Lily had a son! They named him Harry James. The only things was that there was a  
  
Prophecy and he had to ful-fill it! But anyways Sirius was named his godfater.  
  
Then they needed a secret keeper so that they would live and not be haunted and killed  
  
By Lord Voldemort. They asked Sirius but he wouldn't because he said that Voldemort  
  
Would suspect him first. So they asked Peter and he was delighted. They didn't know  
  
That he would betray them to Lord Volodemort and get them killed. But then Voldemort  
  
Came to their house, he first killed James and then went on to Harry. But dear Lily would  
  
Sacrifice her life for her little baby boy. That is the reason that he survived was because  
  
Of his loving dear mother who sacrificed her life so he could see the world and become  
  
A wizard. Our good friend Sirius went after Peter people thought he murdered him so he  
  
Was sent to Azkaban! He wasn't very pleased. He was in there for no reason for 13 years.  
  
Then he escaped. He hid all over from the evil Dementors. Then he fleed to Hogwarts  
  
One night and Harry,Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore helped him escape.Then he wrote  
  
Letters to Harry and Albus. He signed them over his nickname Padfoot.When our hero  
  
Dear Harry got entered into the Triwizard Tournament. He was there to help Harry not  
  
Argue about how he got entered. He believed when Harry said he didn't do it. He helped  
  
Harry on the first task but his reply was too late and the task was done. He was always  
  
There to support Harry and to share a laugh! Then when the final task came and Harry  
  
And Cedric went to the cementary where Voldemort was. Cedric was killed right then.  
  
Harry had to duel with Voldemort than he escaped with him and Cedric's last wish,  
  
To bring his body back to his parents. Harry risked his life to bring back the body.  
  
He didn't care about himself just about Cedric. Sirius was there waiting in the Hospital  
  
Wing. He stayed a long while just to make sure Harry was all right. He had to stay in the  
  
Form of a dog, the whole time. He didn't complain or whine at all just sat there patiently.  
  
Then he had to leave and he said "I'll see you sooner than you think Harry!" and left with  
  
That. He took a risk and made his old house the headquarters of The Order of The  
  
Pheonix. He even took the risk and joined it too. He was in it and he fended for his  
  
Godson. He died a brave, brave man. We will always remember that. He died trying to  
  
Save Harry. He dashed in front of Voldemort and died under and old arch. Harry  
  
Screamed" NO,SIRIUS NO!" Lupin was there and he said "Sorry Harry he's  
  
Gone!" " YOUR'RE LYING HE'S ALIVE SIRIUS SIRIUS!" He was dead. We the fans  
  
Cryed on and on at the mention of his name some of us are still crying. Some might not  
  
But we will always remember you Sirius although you weren't a real person just  
  
A person in a book but you seemed so real we all began to love you. We still do Sirius  
  
But I guess it is goodbye! We all miss you Sirius!  
  
By Sirius biggest fan  
  
P.S.. We all really hoped that you would become free but I guess it will never happen  
  
We love and miss you Sirius! You were the best person besides Harry. 


End file.
